


Do you wanna come inside?

by McDad



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: [insert title] I heard I have the apartment for myself this weekend and I need to try out my new bed if you're interested?





	Do you wanna come inside?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just two boys coming home from a date, didn't have the energy to write that part and this just kinda popped into my head like 'YOU HAVE TO WRITE THIS DAD' and I was like why the fuck not. And hey it turned out kinda okay? I hope.

The date had gone well, really well actually and both boys where content with the night so far. Well, almost. Cameron parked his car outside Masons apartment and they both climbed out and walked over to the small yellow door standing out from the black, boring structure in front of them. Mason was fumbling with his keys and dropped them two times and having bending down to pick them up. He finally managed to unlock the door but didn't open it, instead turning around to look at the taller boy towering over him.

The shorter of them stood against the door awkwardly while trying to come up with something to say. He didn't have to though as the other took a step closer and put a hand on the door next to Mason's head.

"I had fun tonight" he said.  _God, did he eat gravel or something?_  Mason thought while turning a light shade of red.  
He nodded and replied, "I did too. I would... kinda like to this again sometime, yeah?" he whispered the last part blushing like crazy. Cameron nodded,

"Yeah, me too". Mason felt like he had to say something so the first thing that popped up went out his mouth, "cool".  _Wow, way to go you cunt._  Cameron nodded once again, "cool". An awkward silence filled the air between them and Mason felt like sinking through the ground. Suddenly the kiwi took a step back.

"Is your roommate home tonight?" The question caught him off guard and he blinked a few times before answering, "no, he's with his girlfriend for the weekend".

"So it's just you?" The other boy took a step forward again which made Mason stutter, "y-yeah, jus-just me tonight aye cunt" he said and let out a nervous laughter. Cameron looked around for a few seconds then back at the shorter of the pair. Suddenly it felt like the tension multiplied by 10 and the aussie could hear the blonde whispering a quick "fuck it" before pushing Mason against the door and connecting their lips in a rough kiss.

What came out of the shorters mouth was a sound he would deny making for the rest of his life. The kiss was bruising and made his heart almost jump out of his chest. He could feel hands travelling to his and intertwining their fingers against the door. It made him dizzy.

Their hips were pushing against each other for friction and both were breathing heavily into the others mouth. The taller quickly pulled back and stared into Masons eyes making his legs wobble.

_Holy shit this is actually happening._

After a few seconds of eye contact the aussie had enough and pulled him down again to slam their lips back together.

After a lot of kissing and touching they finally pulled back for some air both breathing deeply. The aussie let out a chuckle and whispered,  
"do you wanna come inside? I heard I have the apartment for myself this weekend and I need to try out my new bed if you're interested?" he joked playfully while stroking a hand over the others neck. Cameron laughed huskily and caressed Mason's cheek tenderly.

_"I would love to"._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow look, dad has posted a new short ass shit thingy. Here you go.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: might continue this(might), but we'll have to see. Don't really know how to write smut without it being so fkn bad.


End file.
